This invention is in the field of motor propelled figure toys.
Many motor propelled figure toys have been proposed heretofore, and particular attention is directed to the patent to Nozaki, U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,336. That patent describes a figure toy in the form of a pup having a driving motor therein which when actuated causes the simulated pup to seemingly walk forwardly. When the device is turned on the pup starts moving forwardly, but when it approaches another object such as a human operator, a proximity sensing arrangement deenergizes the motor and the figure toy stops moving. At that time the figure starts to make noise or move its ears or the like, while stopped in its forward motion.